1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to snapping and hinging arrangements. More particularly, the present application is directed to snapping and hinging arrangements to be used in fastenable articles, and their associated construction and uses. The present application or disclosure also relates to watches and arrangements, uses and methods associated therewith.
1. Description of the Background Art
When using a fastenable article, it is often desirable to use fastening means which are easy and simple to use. This is particularly true when the fastenable articles are clothing items, such as shoes, belts, phone holders and time pieces.
With reference to the latter case, for example, watches have been typically provided with various buckle-type fastening means in order to fasten portions of the band together and thus secure the timepiece to a wearer's wrist, for example. While this method is sufficient to secure timepieces to a wrist, the intricacies involved in using a buckle/clasp-type of fastening mechanism may prove to be too difficult/complex to operate without encountering difficulty and frustration, especially for young children or persons with limited manual dexterity.
Generally the concept of time is also often difficult and complex for children to comprehend.
A configuration that provides secure fastening and ease of operation, both for fastening and unfastening, as well as a method to teach children how to tell the time and to relate time to various daily events, is clearly needed.
Also, in the case of wristwatches, it is sometimes desirable to transfer the watch from one band to another, for example, to use a band that better coordinates with other fashion items. However, most existing mechanisms used to attach watches to watchbands use very small pins, making the band difficult and time consuming to remove and install. Hence, there is a need for an improved attachment mechanism that provides for quick and easy removal and installation of different watchbands on a wristwatch.
Furthermore, other fashion items, such as pins and broaches are typically attached to clothing and other items using pins, and other mechanisms, that are awkward and difficult to use. The pins can also damage the fabric through which it is inserted. There is need for an improved attachment mechanism for pins and broaches that is easy to use and does not damage the fabric of the item to which it is attached.